


The Boy Across The Table

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: The cute tall boy always sits across from you, how are you only noticing him now???





	The Boy Across The Table

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A REQUEST FROM TUMBLR
> 
> hii!! can i request a fluffy college au w/ chanyeol where he and the reader sit on the same table in the library almost every day but they dont know each other? Oh, but chanyeol have developed a small crush on her (i hope that makes sense, my english is pretty bad..) thanks a lot!! have a nice day💕

In the beginning, you paid no mind to anything.

After all, you were there to study and nothing else.

You found solace in your Uni’s library because you realize that studying in your own damn dorm room is an infeasible thing.

Because one, your roommate is a very sociable Freshman who brings a friend or two over almost every single day. 

And two, YOUR ROOMMATE IS A VERY SOCIABLE FRESHMAN AND YOU HATE IT WHEN THEY HAVE COMPANY OVER!!! 

Wait 'til they reach their second semester all piled up with work, they’d become an anti-social zombie like you are now!

One way or another, they find ways to annoy you. 

Always asking you questions that are easily answered when used with common sense, or make unnecessary noise that will make you lose your concentration and lowkey, your sanity too.

“Excuse me, is this spot taken?”

You heard a deep voice and you slightly look up from being buried to your book to see a tall boy with round glasses wearing a denim jacket, pointing at the empty chair from across you. 

Some of your things are occupying the spot’s table. 

So you scan the whole library to see that all tables are taken now except the one in front of you.

“No, no. Sorry…”

You hurriedly grab your scattered colored pens, books, and handouts and messily stuff them into your backpack while giving the poor dude an apologetic smile.

“Thank you.”

Was all you heard from him after finally taking a sit.

And that’s when your “mute friendship” started— Well, you don’t exactly know what to call it, so…

Slowly, his silent greeting smiles turn into a whole wordless wave and then into a gentle ‘Hi!’.

Once, you offered him the extra coffee the barista screwed up so they gave it to you for free along with your real order.

You offered it to him not knowing that it was his favorite drink.

It was nothing to you because you couldn’t gobble up all those (different, mind you) coffee, but to him it means everything. 

Since then, he has been sliding over candies and other treats your way every day.

He never fails to show up in his overused denim jacket and cute round glasses with little snacks for you two to share every day.

Today, you notice that he has been fidgety since he slid a bottle of aloe juice when he arrived.

He has a tendency to be fidgety when he’s studying, but this one is extra weird.

You can hear and see your neighbors sighing in annoyance while looking at him tapping his pen on the table, his legs jitters up and down.

“Hey, you okay?”

You whisper finally as you held down his hand that was fiddling, causing him to slightly spring in surprise and stops his fussing.

His big eyes widen some more when he looks at you.

“People are getting annoyed at your fidgeting.”

You explain. You finally let go of his hand and his face relaxed.

“Sorry,”

He said, pursing his lips in a tight line and stare off into nothing.

You shrug your shoulder when paused at nothing and continue writing your notes.

The two other people at your table left, whispering annoyance at your ‘friend’ when they were packing up.

“Hi, my name is Chanyeol. I’ve had a huge crush on you since you gave me that coffee. Can we meet outside the library, maybe on a date?”

He suddenly blurts out silently.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

You put down your pen before giving him your name and a sweet smile. 

Chanyeol flattens his palm on his chest and sighs in relief, lips curl in a nervous but triumphant grin.


End file.
